


May Include Unexpected Side Effects

by misspunkrock



Series: SteveBucky Book Club Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, It's sort of serious too?, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Well kind of crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspunkrock/pseuds/misspunkrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the ways this could have gone Steve did not expect this. </p><p>He had expected violence, tough resistance from the Winter Soldier. Not his best friend seemingly high as a kite and trying to grope him. </p><p>In which Steve's first meeting with Bucky after the events of CATWS doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the Stucky Book Club I'm participating in this summer; the prompt was 'The first interactions of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes following Captain America: The Winter Soldier.' and this is what happened?
> 
> This has been translated into Chinese (中文) **[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2021706)** by **[baizanghzu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/baizangzhu/pseuds/baizangzhu)**

It had been five months, sixteen days and roughly eight hours since Steve woke up, bruised and broken, in the hospital. Then five months, sixteen days, seven hours and roughly fifty-nine minutes since he had made it his personal mission to track Bucky down. Not that Steve had been keeping track or anything.

Natasha had shown up at the beginning of the fifth month with a confident “You boys need some help?” Slipping past Steve smoothly and into the cramped hotel room he and Sam had set up as a temporary base of operations. Steve hadn’t bothered to ask how she found them and Sam accepted it easily enough. Besides, her presence had been helpful. She had new information, useful information that led them all back to New York.

Supposedly, Bucky was in this old, abandoned Hydra safe house. Had been for a few days, and odds were it wouldn’t be long until he moved on from it. That meant they needed to act fast.

If he was being honest Steve was nervous. Or maybe anxious was the better word. Either way Steve felt unsettled. He hadn’t seen Bucky since their encounter on the helicarrier, since he had dropped his shield and refused to fight his friend, since he had fallen into icy water only to be pulled up by a metallic hand.

And while Steve was being so honest he also admitted to himself he had no idea what would happened if they managed to catch up with Bucky. There were hundreds of scenarios that could play out. If he was being hopeful maybe Bucky remembered something, anything. Maybe he would come to Steve first. Maybe he would leave willingly with them. Or maybe he would attack them the second they got close, knock them all on their asses and get away.

If Steve was being a realist, he knew it was unlikely Bucky would go with them without putting up a decent fight first. So, that was what he prepared for. He made sure his shield was secured across his back while Natasha double checked her guns.

“You know I’m trying to bring him back here alive right?” He asked her, pointedly looking at the weapons she held in her hands.

“Relax; one of them’s for tranquilizers.” She held up the one she had in her right hand. “I got ahold of some stuff strong enough that it should be able to knock even you out.”

Steve nodded in acquiescence. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know how she managed that one though he had to admit it was a good idea.

Soon enough they were ready to go. They had planned it out like this: the safe house was a two story place so Steve and Sam would check the larger downstairs while Natasha cleared the upstairs. When someone had a location on Bucky (if he was still even there) then they were to radio the others immediately. It should be simple enough to execute.

The house looked like it was crumbling away when they approached it. Soft rays of moonlight were just enough for them to navigate the darkness quietly. Natasha broke away as they got closer to find her own way to the upper level.

For as creaky as the place looked Steve and Sam were able to get in without making noise. A large white staircase divided the entryway. Sam nodded at him once before going left and down a hallway. Steve turned right and strained his ear for any sound. He was tense and ready for a fight, expecting the Winter Soldier to barrel into him at any moment.

It was too quiet. Steve was starting to think this was another dead end after all.

A loud crash that sounded like splintering wood above his head proved otherwise.

“Natasha.” Steve muttered under his breath and then he was going back the way he came to get to the staircase. Taking the steps two and three at time he was upstairs within seconds. To his left there came a low shout of pain and he turned, running to find the source as quickly as he could.

At the end of the hallway he found the right room. There was what sounded like someone being thrown into a wall followed by another groan. Steve didn’t even bother to see if the door was unlocked before he was forcing it open shoulder first and stumbling inside.

Ready to enter the fray, Steve looked around and saw that wouldn’t be necessary. Bucky lay unconscious on the dirty floor. A black dart stuck out of his neck. Natasha was panting above him, tranq gun still pointed down at Bucky as if he was about to get back up.

Steve rushed over to them. “You okay?” He asked, checking her over for injuries.

She nodded and brushed him off. “I’m fine Rogers. My wrist is broken but it’s preferable to another bullet through my stomach.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Steve said. With a glance he determined Natasha was telling the truth and seemed to be okay. Steve sank to his knees beside Bucky’s still body to make sure he was alright too.

Then Sam burst into the room out of breath. “I miss anything?”

“Just all the important parts.” Natasha said while she examined her wrist.

“Good to know.” Sam walked up to them. “He’s down for the count then?”

“For now.” was Natasha’s distracted response.

Bucky’s hair wasn’t as long. Longer than he would have kept it during the war, but shorter than when he had last seen him. Steve brushed some of the dark strands out of his face. His eyelids were fluttering and there was a slight frown to his mouth. He looked as if he was simply sleeping, restlessly and troubled from the way his body seemed to twitch every few moments.

“How long is this supposed to keep him out for?” Steve gestured to the dart.

“Should be about half an hour. Realistically speaking though? I’m not sure.”

Natasha’s statement was punctuated by a groan from Bucky. Everybody froze. They looked down to see Bucky’s eyes blinking open. Instantly they found Steve’s and their gazes were locked. However Steve didn’t find the cold, harsh glare of the Winter Soldier staring back at him. It was confused warmth. Maybe even recognition? Steve dared to hope.

“Well that answers that.” Natasha moved to shoot him with another dose. Before she could Steve held up a hand to stop her. Bucky wasn’t going anywhere judging from the way he was struggling to move.

“Do you remember anything?” Steve asked quiet and never breaking eye contact.

_Do you remember me?_

Bucky stared back looking serious and his left hand, his metal hand weakly clutched at Steve’s arm. Despite how slurred his voice sounded that didn’t prevent everyone from understanding what he said next.

“ _Fuck_ , look at you; I wanna climb you like a tree.”

Steve blinked. Then he blushed as Natasha and Sam began laughing above him.

 

**

Out of all the ways this could have gone Steve did not expect this.

He had expected violence, tough resistance from the Winter Soldier. Not his best friend seemingly high as a goddamn kite and trying to grope him.

It turned out a second dose of the tranquilizer was not needed because Bucky was happy to clumsily get up and follow Steve. He almost fell in the process and Steve had to grab onto him to keep him from collapsing back onto the ground.

Bucky had smiled huge and lazy, clinging to Steve saying, “Mmm you should carry me. You probably could, being so big and strong.”

Steve had politely declined much to Sam’s amusement and Bucky’s disappointment.

“What the hell was in that?” Steve asked Natasha.

“I honestly don’t know. It’s doing the job though; the target has been…subdued.” She smiled at Steve. Bucky glared at her.

“You know I ain’t sharing, this one is _mine_.” Bucky held onto him more tightly than was necessary.

“Oh he’s all yours.” Natasha said, starting to lead them out of the house.

“I’m sorry what?” Steve was having a hard time processing what was coming out of Bucky’s mouth.

“Shhh” with unsteady hands he smeared his fingers across Steve’s lips, “don’t worry I’ll treat you right.”

He mumbled against Bucky’s fingers. “Not really what I’m worried about right now.”

With slow and stumbling steps they made it back to the car. It didn’t help their progress that every chance he got Bucky tried to get his hands under Steve’s clothes. Then of course he had dragged one his hands down Steve’s back and grabbed his ass.

“Jesus christ Bucky!” Steve had startled away and Bucky had to hold onto the wall for support.

“Sorry, my hand slipped.” The grin on his face had been anything but apologetic.

Bucky had taken the opportunity their sudden distance afforded him to rake his eyes up and down Steve’s body. “You’re just all muscle aren’t you?” The heat in his voice had caused Steve to shift uncomfortably. "God bless America." He added appreciatively.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t flattered or disgusted by Bucky’s newfound interest. The problem lay in the fact that he was perhaps a little too happy about it. But Bucky clearly wasn’t in his right mind; it wasn’t like Steve could really do anything about it.

“I don’t think you know what you’re saying.” He held his arm out for Bucky to take.

Bucky was all too glad to accept it and mold himself to Steve’s side again. “Nah, I know what I want,” his words still came sluggishly, “and what I want s’ you in my pants, real soon.”

Another burst of laughter from Sam and Steve had turned his head to give him a look. Sam had grinned, unrepentant. “What? You have to admit that this,” he gestured to Bucky who seemed to be focused on staring at Steve’s mouth,"while unexpected, is funny.”

“Not sure ‘fun’ is the word I would use.”

Then Bucky had decided that was the right moment to chime with a mumbled “Should be a crime for you to be so pretty.”

Which sent Sam into more bouts of laughter, telling Steve, “No, you’re right. It’s damn _hilarious_.”

 

**

Once they were in the car Bucky didn’t appear to have improved much. Steve suspected he was faking a little just so he had an excuse to plaster himself to Steve in the backseat. Up front Sam was driving with Natasha sitting passenger side. They could have been nonexistent for all Bucky seemed to notice them.

Bucky seemed to think that because they were in the backseat they suddenly had all the privacy in the world. He pushed his face into Steve’s neck and inhaled. “You smell nice.”

“He probably says that to all the boys.” Natasha remarked from the front.

“Natasha!” Steve admonished at the same time Bucky said, “Only Steve, he’s special.” and then proceeded to mouth at Steve’s neck in a way that probably would have been much dirtier if he had the energy. As it was, all Bucky could manage to do was press his lips at random spots on Steve’s skin.

“You really shouldn’t be-ah!” Steve jumped at the first swipe of Bucky’s tongue and he felt Bucky’s weak laughter. He dragged his mouth up to Steve’s ear.

“C’mon I know you’re not that innocent.” Bucky’s right hand traced a slow path up his thigh,"lemme make you feel good.”

Steve fought the blush that threatened to color his face and grabbed Bucky’s wrist before he could touch him. “Talk to me again when you’re sober Buck.”

Bucky looked down to where Steve was tightly holding his wrist and licked his lips. He stared back up at Steve and said, “Fuck, I bet it’d be really hot if you held me down like that in bed.”

Steve nearly choked.

Through sheer force of will he refused to get flustered despite the vivid mental pictures that came from Bucky’s words.

“You need to stop saying stuff like that.” Steve let go of his wrist only to have Bucky slip his fingers under the hem of his shirt. Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re not making this easy for me.”

“Then you should just give in.”

Steve let out a small gasp as Bucky’s hand wandered further up his shirt.

“It’s not that I don’t wa-” His sentence was cut off when Bucky, moving quicker than Steve thought possible considering how drugged up he was, pushed his lips against Steve’s in a very sloppy kiss.

Bucky’s tongue was hot and demanding inside his mouth. For a few moments he couldn’t think past how much he wanted _more._

“At least wait until you don’t have an audience guys. Damn, you’d think being born about a century ago would have given you a better sense of decency.” Sam was laughing again.

Steve pulled away and Bucky let him with obvious reluctance. Not that he could really stop Steve from doing anything in his current state.

Steve was about to explain that yes, he knew better than to be making out like a teenager in the backseat and that he couldn’t help that a certain former Russian spy had surprise kissed him (that was a legitimate thing, right? surprise kissing?) when Natasha replied to Sam, “I don’t know, Rogers has always struck me as a bit of an exhibitionist.”

“Now there’s an idea.” Bucky reached for his belt buckle.

Steve glared at Natasha, “Why? Just why?” he asked her as he took Bucky’s hand to stop him. He had to lace their fingers together because he knew if he let him go Bucky would continue to grope and touch everywhere he could.

“I’m only speaking the truth.” She said with a smirk.

Steve sighed, feeling too tired. He needed to do something about this fast.

Suddenly feeling inspired he leaned down to whisper into Bucky’s ear.

Neither Natasha nor Sam could make out what he was saying. When Bucky moaned Natasha turned around in her seat to make sure they hadn’t actually started doing anything. All she saw was Steve pulling away and Bucky drawling, “You got yourself a deal pal” with a huge smile on his face.

“What did you say to him?” she asked.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to bother you guys with my lack of decency.” Steve responded.

Natasha raised her eyebrow at him, like she doubted he could say anything that would shock her. Still, she turned back around in her seat to direct Sam back to the hotel.

For the rest of the trip Bucky behaved himself. Yes he was still glued to Steve’s side and holding his hand like he never wanted to let go but he didn’t try to do anything else. Steve settled in and didn’t try to make him move; he liked feeling Bucky’s body warm and solid against him.

So while there were hundreds of ways this could have played out (and since Steve was still being honest), he could admit that maybe he was a little glad (and amused, because really when you thought about it, it was funny) that things had worked out like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few of you guys seemed interested in a little sequel to this so I finally stopped being lazy and wrote one. Honestly, it's mostly just porn ahead so if you aren't interested in that sort of thing then feel free to ignore this chapter.

Bucky’s hold on Steve had relaxed once they finally arrived at the hotel. In fact he seemed to be pretty much sleeping once they parked.

Steve was relieved and disappointed at the same time. It was a strange combination.

Bucky was still in Steve’s lap. Steve wondered if it would just be easier to carry him inside. He glanced down to see Bucky dozing on his shoulder. Steve couldn’t help but smile softly at him. Bucky seemed so calm like this, innocent. His lips were parted and warm puffs of air hit Steve’s neck every time Bucky exhaled in his sleep.

The click followed by the flash of a camera startled Steve out of his thoughts. It also woke Bucky up enough for him to murmur, “We there yet?”

Steve looked up to see Natasha holding up a phone. Sam was of course laughing next to her, pointing to the screen saying, “That one, you have to send that one.”

Steve did his best to send her a threatening glare. She remained unimpressed and continued to unabashedly take pictures.

“Is that necessary?” Steve said from between gritted teeth.

“Completely.” Natasha replied. “No one will believe this on my word alone. I need proof.” She turned the phone more towards Sam. “What do you think of this one?”

“I don’t think we can pick just one.” Sam told her.

Natasha made a thoughtful noise. “I think you’re right.”

Oh God. Steve could already imagine Tony’s comments. And Clint’s. It was unlikely he would be getting any peace the next time he saw them.

“Fuck.” Steve muttered under his breath.                   

“You gonna kiss me with that filthy mouth of yours?” Bucky mumbled.

Steve decided it would be best not to acknowledge the comment. Instead he said, “C’mon Bucky, we’re here, you gotta get up.”

“Don’t wanna, ‘m comfortable right here.”

“I’ll bet he is.” Natasha noted, still flipping through pictures apparently. Just how many had she taken? Surely it couldn’t have been that many.

“You aren’t helping.” Steve sighed.

“To be fair, we haven’t really been trying to.” Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Besides, you’re Captain America. I think you can handle one clingy ex-assassin.”

“They do call him the star spangled man with a plan.” Natasha chimed in.

Sam grinned. “There you go Cap, so what’s the plan?”

“I hate both of you.” Steve decided.

“Well that was uncalled for. You know, for that I think I’m going to have to take back your Christmas present.” Sam said, attempting to be serious but failing. “And just so you know it was amazing too.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Steve said, smiling despite himself. Bucky seemed to have fallen asleep again.

Then Natasha tossed the room key at him. He was surprised when he managed to catch it.

“You take this room for the night. We’ll get a new one. I think you two need some privacy.” She climbed out of the car, Sam right behind her.

“Natasha, wait!” She paused. “Will one of you at least help me get him up there? He’s dead on his feet.”

Natasha turned her calculating stare on Bucky for a moment. Then she smirked, it was small but it was there. “I think he’ll surprise you.” She was gone before Steve could protest. Sam faced Steve and gave him a pointed look.

“Good luck. And hey, remember no love without a glove.”

“I will throw something at you.” Steve told him seriously. Sam laughed as he shut his door and followed Natasha.

Steve sighed again. He needed to think about his choices in friends.

He shook Bucky gently. “Bucky? It’s time to get up.” After a couple more moments Bucky blinked open his eyes. He yawned and then closed them again.

“No, come on Buck, keep your eyes open for me.” Steve pleaded with him.

“M’ too tired. You’ll have to carry me.” As if to make his point he snuggled closer to Steve.

Steve didn’t see the use in arguing. It would be faster anyways.

“Alright.” Steve agreed, already disentangling himself from Bucky’s arms so he could get out of the car. He walked around to the door Bucky was at, opening it only for Bucky to throw his arms around Steve’s neck again.

Steve pulled Bucky into his arms. Bucky insisted on being carried bridal style, to the surprise of no one. Bucky hummed against his chest, content.

They made it to the room with minimal problems. It was late so they didn’t come across very many people.

With care Steve deposited Bucky onto the bed. He looked like he was sleeping again. Steve took off his shoes and then left him to his rest. He deserved it.

Steve hesitated. He wanted to grab a quick shower. However he didn’t want to leave Bucky alone. After a couple more moments he decided he could sneak in a shower. It wouldn’t take him very long and Bucky was out like a light.

Decision made, he went into the small bathroom. With quick, methodical movements he stripped and stepped into the shower. The water felt too hot against his skin when he turned it on. It almost felt burning, and the pressure was high; like the water was getting shot out instead of sprayed. All the more reason to be quick Steve thought.

Within minutes he was stepping back out. The towel he found felt scratchy when he wrapped it around his waist. Even though he had been in the shower for a short time steam fogged up the mirror, making the bathroom seem unbearably humid. Steve opened the door to let the room air out a little bit.

He was surprised to see the lights were turned off. With a couple steps he ventured into the other room to make sure Bucky was still asleep. It looked like the bed was empty. Steve frowned and walked cautiously a few more steps forward.

“Bucky?” Steve asked the darkened room.

Steve’s only warning was a muttered, “finally” before he was pushed against the closest wall. Bucky was on him like a starving man at a feast. Hot, biting kisses were pressed all over his collarbone and neck. Surprised, Steve held onto Bucky to keep his balance. Then surprised turned into full blown shock once Steve caught on to the fact Bucky was just as shirtless as he was.

“Thought I was gonna have to drag you out of the shower.” Bucky was talking fast between kisses. It was a breathless succession of dozens, over and over, hard and quick and torturously short. “I’ve been half hard since we got in the car.”

Steve didn’t catch most of what he had said. “The car?” He was far too distracted by the way Bucky had shoved his thigh between his legs and had started weakly rutting against him. His grip on Steve’s hips had to be bruising the skin. Steve couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Yeah the car, ts’ what I said didn’t I? You remember what you said?”

Oh. Right.

_We can do anything you want Buck. I promise, as soon as we get to the hotel; you just have to behave until then. Deal?_

“I remember.” Steve said back, voice low and strained. Bucky had started sucking a mark below his jaw. “What do you want then?” He asked. His hands were resting on Bucky’s shoulders from when he had grabbed them earlier for balance. Now he slid them down to Bucky’s chest in an attempt to create some space between their bodies.

Bucky stared at him with this wild look in his eyes. “You, I just want you.” He leaned back in. Steve’s hand on his chest prevented him. Bucky groaned. “You promised.”

“I know but wait a second.” Steve took a breath, trying to regain some composure. “Are you sure you really want to do this?” Steve studied Bucky’s face in the dull glow from the bathroom light. He hoped he wouldn’t find drug induced lust.

Bucky’s eyes were clear. His hold on Steve was strong, unwavering. He seemed…coherent. Steve wondered if that was simply wishful thinking on his part. Bucky sighed. He was close enough that Steve felt the breath brush across his cheek.

“Look at me Stevie, I want this.” Steve closed his eyes and processed the words. “Please.” Bucky added quietly. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. Steve inhaled a sharp breath.

“Let me.” Bucky whispered against his mouth. Steve parted his lips in defeat. Bucky brought their mouths together.

Steve was all but crushed back into Bucky’s chest. He appreciated the warmth of skin on skin contact in a way he hadn’t earlier. Bucky’s tongue slid into his mouth, talented and making Steve forget all about breathing. Somehow his hands ended up in Bucky’s hair, not allowing Bucky even the slightest chance to pull away.

Breathing was boring anyway, and for sane people. Which Steve clearly wasn’t because it couldn’t be possible for kissing to feel this good. Steve’s heart was pounding. His blood rushed every time they shifted against each other, feeling new places to touch and find pleasure in. All the while their messy kiss continued. It was rough, wet and their noses kept bumping into each other.

It was all incredibly addicting. Steve wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to stop kissing Bucky. Growing bolder Steve swept his tongue in a wide sweep through Bucky’s open mouth. The resulting moan sent exhilaration winding through Steve’s veins and curling in his stomach. The towel was bunching up around Steve’s hips; he was surprised it hadn’t fallen since Bucky had started groping him.

Steve finally managed to drag his mouth from Bucky’s, his lungs demanding air. “Wait.” Steve panted as Bucky moved his mouth down to Steve’s throat.

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed in response.

“We should…probably move, there’s a bed.” Steve wanted to feel Bucky’s weight on top of him, pinning him down.

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed. But he didn’t stop sucking marks into Steve’s skin; and he continued to grind half-heartedly against Steve’s thigh.

Steve leaned his head forward so his words were whispered against the shell of Bucky’s ear. “The bed, Bucky.” Steve felt him shudder. He pulled back and pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips.

“Right, okay.” Bucky said, reluctant to stop. He paused long enough to take Steve by the hand and lead him over to the bed.

Bucky stopped once they reached the edge to attack the zip on his jeans. After hesitating a moment Steve undid the small knot keeping his towel upright. It dropped to the floor and Steve climbed onto the bed. He lay on his back, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see Bucky still.

Bucky had his jeans opened though he hadn’t pushed them down yet. Steve was about to ask him why he stopped but the question died on his lips when he looked at Bucky’s face.

Bucky was staring at Steve like…

Like Steve was the most important thing in the room. Steve told himself he wouldn’t blush. If he did, he chose not to acknowledge it.

Bucky visibly swallowed and closed his eyes. “God, Steve you look…” Bucky trailed off.

“That good, huh?” Steve teased with a smile. “Does that mean you’re gonna be joining me anytime soon?” He trailed his fingers slowly down his stomach. Steve was so achingly aroused and hard, he wouldn’t have minded relieving some of that pressure with his own hand. He could have sworn Bucky actually growled the lower his hand got.

Bucky shoved the rest of his clothing down. Within seconds he was on top of Steve, mumbling about how unfair Steve was being. The feel of Bucky completely naked against his body was so electric that Steve didn’t hear anything he said anyways. A small gasp left his lips when he felt how hard Bucky was. Then his hands were back in Bucky’s hair, pulling him into another demanding kiss.

Steve could have sworn he was burning. Everywhere they touched felt hot; he was affected by it all too deeply. Bucky rolled them onto their sides so they were facing each other. He cupped the back of Steve’s neck, propping himself up on his metal arm. “What do you want?” He asked, mouthing around the corners of Steve’s lips.

Steve didn’t really think before he answered. “Just touch me.” He breathed back, trailing his hand down Bucky’s side and stopping at his hipbone.

“Where do you want me to touch you Steve?” Bucky questioned voice low. His hand slid from Steve’s neck down to his chest.

“Here?” Bucky’s fingers traced the muscles on his stomach. Steve shivered in response.

“Or here?” His hand curved around Steve’s hip. The anticipation grew as Bucky’s hand shifted once again.

“Or maybe here?” His fingers curled around Steve’s cock. Automatically Steve arched into the contact with a moan. Bucky tightened his grip and started stroking, with slow, purposeful slides of his hand.

“Bucky.” Steve gasped, rolling his hips so he could thrust into Bucky’s hand. The friction had Steve holding onto Bucky harder, it felt unbelievably _good_.

Steve moved his hand from Bucky’s hip. “Can I…for you?”

Bucky halted in his ministrations for a second and then groaned, “Fuck, of course.”

Steve looked down in time to see Bucky resume his movements. He bit his lip to hold back a cry at the sight. He reached down to take Bucky in hand. Bucky’s rhythm stuttered as Steve started stroking him with the same languorous touch.

Steve rested his head against Bucky’s neck and watched their combined efforts to bring the other off. Eventually he had to close his eyes when it was getting to be too much. He wanted to hold off his orgasm as long as possible, he wanted to see Bucky come first. He lifted his head just enough to mouth at Bucky’s neck, using his teeth like Bucky had earlier.

Bucky moaned his name. Emboldened, Steve started moving his hand a little faster and harder. Bucky did the same and Steve swore. He was almost there, the pleasure twisting in his stomach and urging him closer and closer. Hell, he had been close ever since Bucky had surprised him at the wall and started grinding against him.

Both of them were wet with pre-come, making the slide of skin smoother. Bucky began pushing into Steve’s hand with desperate, seeking movements. Steve wasn’t much better off.

“M’ getting real close Steve.” Bucky’s voice sounded rough.

“Then let go for me.” Steve said into his neck. “Wanna feel you come Bucky, come on.” He encouraged. “Please.”

Bucky’s grip on him slackened while the rest of his body tensed. Then Bucky came with a bitten off curse. Steve opened his eyes to see white liquid streaming over his fingers as he stroked Bucky through the aftershocks. It was enough to send Steve over the edge, muffling his shout against Bucky’s skin.

For a while all Steve could do was pant trying to catch his breath. He was going to protest when Bucky pulled away. But all he did was lean over the side of the bed and retrieve the towel Steve had used earlier. Bucky cleaned both of them up quickly and dropped the towel back on the floor.

“Thanks.” Steve told him, feeling a little shy all of a sudden; which was ridiculous considering what had just happened. Bucky laid back down and smiled at him, making him feel at ease. Steve smiled back.

“No problem.” Bucky said with a yawn. “Now come here, I’m tired. I haven’t slept since this morning.” Instead of waiting for Steve to move Bucky pulled Steve towards him. Steve’s head ended up on Bucky’s shoulder, Bucky’s arm around him. Gently, Steve slid his own arm across Bucky’s abdomen.

Steve refused to worry about what all this meant. That was a problem for tomorrow. For tonight, Steve would relax and sleep with Bucky, warm and safe beside him.

Then Steve frowned when he thought about what Bucky had said. “You haven’t slept since this morning? But in the car…” Steve recalled Bucking lying on him, seeming unconscious. He remembered Natasha’s smirk.

_I think he’ll surprise you._

“Oh God.” Steve groaned. “You were pretending, why?”

Bucky didn’t even bother to open his eyes. He just pressed Steve closer to him and said nonchalant, “How else was I going to get you to carry me?”

Steve’s eyes widened as realization kicked in. “You’re impossible.”

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe, now go to sleep.”

Steve debated whether he should be amused or annoyed. Amusement won out; mostly because Steve was tired too.

When Steve woke up in the morning it was to find his phone buzzing with new message alerts. Sleepily he rolled over and took the phone from where it sat on the dresser by the bed. After unlocking it he saw there were two missed calls from Bruce, eight from Clint and fifteen from Tony. Steve had to admire their determination. There were a bunch of text messages he had missed too. Oddly enough one of them was from Natasha; it looked like a group message sent to all the Avengers.

The latest one was from Tony and started out with, ‘I’m so proud! We all thought you were afraid of sex-‘ and then the rest was cut off, he would have to open the message to read all of it. Something he wasn’t planning on doing.

Steve groaned again. He really was not looking forward to seeing the rest of the Avengers.

“What’s the matter?” Bucky asked at Steve’s back, throwing his arm over Steve’s side.

“It’s nothing.” Steve told him.

Something else was bothering Steve. Tony couldn’t have known what happened last night so why had he said…

Natasha.

With trepidation he found the message she had sent to all of them and opened it.

It was a picture of him and Bucky in the car. Bucky was draped over Steve, arms stubbornly wrapped around Steve’s body. Steve was looking down at Bucky, a warm smile on his face.

“I wish my eyes had been open so I could’ve seen you lookin’ at me like that.” Bucky said, peering over Steve’s shoulder at the picture.

Steve was going to respond by saying maybe Bucky wouldn’t miss stuff like that if he wasn’t doing ridiculous things like pretending to be asleep just so Steve would carry him places when he saw the caption under the picture.

**The eagle has soared. There have been fireworks on the 4 th of July. **

Steve stared at the phone in shock.

She couldn’t really mean, they hadn’t really come up with a phrase for when…

Behind him Bucky shook with badly suppressed laughter. “I don’t think ‘fireworks’ is the word I’d use to describe last night but it fits I guess.”

“Oh? And what’s the word you would use?” Steve put the phone down, embarrassment growing by the second.

“Amazing.” Bucky said simply. Steve could feel his smile as he began kissing the back of Steve’s neck. Steve smiled even though Bucky couldn’t see it. Then he said, “We’re never leaving this room.”

Even though he knew he couldn’t avoid everyone the thought was still appealing.

“Fine by me.” Bucky replied, his kisses becoming more than soft presses of lips against skin. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head so Bucky had more room.

For at least the next hour he would be able to avoid everything and focus on Bucky being in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want you can find me on [tumblr](http://thebuckyrogers.tumblr.com/) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love the idea of Bucky being unable to keep his hands off Steve? It was fun to write ahah (it's probably one of the most ridiculous things I've written anyways) Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> And thanks, [**Shinigami24**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24) for suggesting Natasha take pictures while Bucky cuddled Steve (;  
>  If you want you can find me on [tumblr](http://thebuckyrogers.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
>  


End file.
